Azald
Azald appeared in 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Azald (アザルド Azarudo) is one of the Deathgalien Team Leaders who enjoys giving physical pain to others. His true identity is Azald Legacy (アザルド・レガシー Azarudo Regashī), the Destroyer of Space. In Earth's distant past, Azald attacked the Zyumans and threatened the planet. The only one to oppose Azald was a young whale Zyuman named Cetus whom he overpowered until the planet responded to Cetus's desire to protect all life. As the first Zyuoh Whale, the original Zyuohger, Cetus uses the Whale Change Gun to freeze Azald who is then jettisoned into space by Cube Whale. At some point after this, Ginis, having heard rumors of a monster that had been tossed into space from Earth, discovered Azald's body floating in space. Ginis attempted to remove the seal Cetus had placed on him, but ended up animating his crystallized form. Having no memory of who he really was, Azald swore loyalty to Ginis as one of his Team Leaders. Azald was playing a board game with fellow Team Leaders Jagged and Quval when the Sagittari Ark arrived at the site of the Deathgalien's 100th Blood Game, Earth. He consoled Quval who was offended when Jagged promptly discarded the game in response, telling him to forget that dull game and look forward to the heart-pounding activity that awaited. Azald watched Jagged commence the Blood Game on Earth with the other Deathgaliens, and was shocked to see him be defeated by Earth's warriors: the Zyuohgers. When Naria questioned Ginis' sentiment that Earth was proving to be a suitable choice for the 100th Blood Game in light of the Zyuohgers, Azald explained to her that the push back was what made the game more exciting. Azald would pitted against Quval in a competition to execute the Blood Game on Earth by Ginis, who promised a reward for the one who amused him the most. Azald's Team was the first to go, presenting his Player Halbergoi. Halbergoi ultimately fell to the Zyuohgers, with Azald cursing his carelessness. After one of his Players was defeated, he went to Earth to find his Player, only to be confronted by the Zyuohger. He was easily able to defeat all five of them using his strength, unable to be harmed thanks to his strong unbreakable body. However once Yamato became Zyuoh Gorilla, his strength overpowered the general and Azald was defeated, broken into many cube-shaped pieces. Ginis told Naria that there was no need for her to waste a continue. However later that night, all of Azald's pieces combined, making the commander whole again. He retrieved his Player and went back to the base to view the Game. Later on, Genis would use a piece of Azald's cubic body, infused with the embodiment of the Earth's energy, to forcibly transform Misao Mondo into Zyuoh The World. Following The World's defection, both Azald and Quval were sent by Ginis to retrieve him. Arriving on Earth, the Team Leaders sent forth the Moebas in a violent onslaught against the first humans in their path, a group of construction workers, which soon enough led them to be confronted by the four Zyuman Zyuohgers. Easily overwhelming the quartet, the Team Leaders took them hostage in order to bring out The World, with Quval ordering Yamato via a confiscated Zyuoh Changer to return The World in exchange for his Zyuman friends only for Yamato to come alone before engaging them with the Zyuohgers unwavering in their refusal to sell out Misao even as Yamato was outmatched as Zyuoh Gorilla alone. Defeating Yamato, it was at this point that the Team Leaders were met by Misao Mondo, who decided to join the fight against the Deathgalien as Zyuoh The World, joining Zyuoh Eagle in battle against them. Beaten back by the two human Zyuohgers, the Team Leaders were forced to retreat with Quval using his immortal comrade as a shield in the face of Zyuoh The World's World The Crash finisher before taking their leave. When Bangray arrives, the hunter interferes with his Player's assignment. He dislike Bangray with his disrespect towards Ginis and his constant interference in the Blood Game. He waits impatiently on the Sagittari Ark while Ginis suspends Player operations in the Blood Game while Bangray continues his hunt. Azald was excited to learn that Naria, tired of the Zyuohgers' resistance, had hired the hero assassin Gillmarda to eliminate them behind Ginis' back. Along with Quval and Naria, Azald attempted to interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda only to be intercepted by the nine Kyurangers. Engaging a new warrior whom, in contrast to his familiar foes, he was confused to observe was red while sporting a lion motif, Azald was outmaneuvered before being blown apart by the Kyurangers combined All-Star Crash. Quickly reforming, Azald was forced to retreat along with Quval and Naria. While Quval was executing his plan to overthrow Ginis, Azald noticed how both he and Naria were absent. Azald decided to go to Earth and search for them, providing Quval the opportunity to create a clone of Azald for his plan. Azald found Bud, as he was collecting Zyuoh Cubes in the forest and the Zyuohger took notice of Azald's body made of cubes before their battle commenced. Bud drops the Zyuoh Cubes before he cuts off Azald's arm and part of Azald's chest, only for Azald to unknowingly absorb the Zyuoh Cubes while leaving behind one of his own cubes. After Quval's demise, Azald first did not feel the need to continue the Blood Game right away, since his competition was gone, but Ginis told Azald that the goal of the game was to amuse him and Quval could win posthumously for his attempt of trying to overthrow the game owner. Azald, wanting to win, sent another Player to Earth, and participate himself to try to further amuse Ginis. When Azald appears to help Gakkarize, he fights Yamato and Misao before the former summons Cube Whale. Cube Whale notices Azald and immediately attacks him (much to the surprise of both Azald and Yamato) upon recognizing him as its ancient nemesis, and Azald flees back to the base. Returning to the Sagittari Ark, Azald, contemplating his latest encounter with the Zyuohgers which questioned his nature, asked Ginis if he was of the Earth. Ginis told Azald that, beyond his great potential for violence, he had neither no knowledge of his origins or interest in him beyond that; Azald was content with this as long as he could still fight as he pleased. However, Azald suddenly felt an internal disturbance and, when Naria performed a scan on him, learnt that he had foreign material matching readings of the Zyuohgers within him. Realizing that this was a result of his fight with Bud, Azald ordered a pack of Moebas after him. Azald unleashed a full scale assault, trying to lure out Bud. When the Zyuohger responded, he was able to infiltrate Zyuoh King Octopus, causing internal damage, and making it crash into ZyuohWild. He located and attacked Bud, who was jointed by the other Zyuohgers. They were able to destroy his body and retrieve the missing Zyuoh Cubes, but his body reconstructed, feeling stronger with the foreign objects removed from him. When Bud began to use the Whale Change Gun, Azald gained flashes of memories of his battle against the original Zyuoh Whale, before being struck by Bud's attack, becoming encased in stone. Azald, however, broke free from the stone, and with his memories restored, his body's cubic seal shattered, restoring him to his original form: Azald Legacy. His attacks were much stronger now and with each attack, he unleashed explosions from beneath the ground. He defeated the Zyuohgers, and set his sights on confronting Ginis. Storming back onto the Sagittari Ark, Azald questioned Ginis on what he did to him. Ginis explains the circumstances of how he came about Azald and claims that Azald should be grateful as without Ginis' aid, Azald wouldn't have returned to Earth and been freed from his seal, saying that now that Azald's regained his full power, he expects more entertainment than ever from him. Azald counters by saying that the next Blood Game will be between the two of them to see who can cause the most destruction on Earth, saying that they're now equals, much to Ginis' disdain. Azald then returns to Earth with intent on resuming his rampage from centuries ago, starting by blast a large portion of the city, including near the hospital where Yamato's father worked. The Zyuogher, minus Yamato, confronted Azald with intent to reseal him. In the midst of the battle, when Azald's true regeneration powers are shown, Tusk catches sight of a core that Azald's body forms around. Realizing that they know how to finally destroy Azald, the Zyuogher resume their fight, but Azald still overwhelms and prepares to kill them until Yamato, in a frenzy from learning the truth about Bard's connection to his father, appears and attacks Azald repeatedly. The other Zyuoghers join him and finally expose Azald's core. Before Yamato can hit it with the Whale Charge Gun, however, Naria infuses it with three Continue Medals, causing Azald's body to grow and lose control. Angered at being used by Ginis, Azald goes wild, utilizing his full power to destroy everything around him while harming himself and regenerating at the same time. The Zyuogher form Wild Tousai Dodeka King to fight Azald for the last time. However, Azald proves to be too much for even the Zyuogher's strongest combination. At that moment, however, the four Zyuoh Cubes that had been trapped in Azald surge to life and attack him, giving the Zyuogher's an opening to strike him with '''Zyuoh Dodeka Dynamite Stream '''to destroy his body. With his core revealed, the Zyuman, finishing what their ancestor started, use the Whale Charge Gun to freeze it to prevent Azald's regeneration before attacking it personally and destroying it, destroying Azald once and for all. As one of the four senior Deathgalien members, Azald was revived by former member Pocane Daniro. He was defeated again by Zyuoh Shark and Zyuoh Lion, who made sure to destroy his core so he could not reform. Unlike his fellow deceptive and calculative Team Leader Quval, Azald like to play his Blood Games with brute power. He is a warrior with honor, openly praised the enemy who defeated him in battle, even though that enemy is an inferior being in his eyes. As shown when he refused to battle the Zyuohgers, and only engaged them when constantly provoked, he seems to prefer playing the Blood Game fair. He is loyal to Ginis as well. Simlar to Ginis, he loves to drink wines when aboard the spaceship. While not in a Blood Game, he doesn't mind playing trivial games like chess or drinking game with Quval and Jagged. After he regained his form and memories of Azald Legacy, he becomes much more arrogant, claiming to be equal in power to Ginis. Players * Halbergoi (First Player) * Bowguns * Gaburio * Yabiker * Noborizon * Bowlingam * Prisonable * Cruiser * Sumotron * Sambaba * Saguil Brothers * Killmench * Gakkarize (Final Player) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters Portrayed by Joji Nakata Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Super Sentai Universe